


Alduin

by elven_prophecy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin freeform, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Dominance, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeon Crawling, F/M, Femdom, Fighting, Helgen, Nudity, Portals, Realm Hopping, Skyrim Main Quest, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Alduin's perspective, need I say more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual in speech, most of this is suppose to be read as if it was in dovahzhul as it is Alduin's thoughts. I'm gonna try to show the main storyline through Alduin's perspective rather than the DB. I will eventually deviate from the lore cause I kinda have too for smut to occur, but for now enjoy! We'll see how far I can take it lol I also don't have a title for this so just calling it Alduin... not very original I know lol
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

1

    What was Time?  Mortals and immortals alike have different concepts of it, yet it is the same for both.  It is unchanging in the grand design that is life. A bug's life measured in the breath of a man's, while a dragon could sleep the life expectancy of same said man.

    The abyss in which Time ceases, the very chasm in which he found himself, surrounded on all sides by a black void.  This was a place without light, normal or abnormal. The Thu'um would light nothing but him for there was nothing here.  This was where he was sent. A prison from which there was no escape. There was no portals to be created here for him to leave.  His powers were for naught.

    The Elder Scrolls were powerful.  A force that was never meant to be seen, much less used, by the mortal coil.  He would have to ensure when he returned, to collect all the Elder Scrolls and bring them to his realm where they would remain for eternity.

    He relaxed his entire body, stretching his wings out and folded them in on his claws.  He deliberately dropped his body onto his lower legs until his belly touched the same substance he stood upon.  He curled his tail and lowered his horned head.

    The World Eater closed his ruby red eyes.  There was only one thing to do in the tear of Time, his breathing eased and his heartbeat slowed.

    Sleep.

************

   A tear.  

   Red eyes slitted open in the darkness as the sound echoed.

   He raised his head as the ripping noise came again.  Followed by another, longer sound and his eyes zeroed in on the black hole slowly forming in the distance.  He shifts and moves first time since his arrival. His advancement towards the tear is slow and methodical, like everything else about him.  

    There was no hesitation as ancient muscles bunch beneath his scales, his heavy heart pumping nourishing blood through his starved limbs.  Massive wings unfurl, the leathery sounds of the membranes echoing in the silence. Overly muscular rear legs spread to support his weight for him to stand.

    A deep inhale, humongous lungs expand, he salivates uncontrollably standing there in the shadow of the disruption.  A roar so loud, and so long blasts from his throat, it would have been deafening to mortals and immortals alike.

   His bulk fits through the rift perfectly and falls.  Falls through space and Time, he knows this feeling well.  He had been born this way, falling from his father's hands through all the realms created and not-yet-created.  Harvesting his powers from each Plane of existence until reaching his zenith.

     Breach.

     Wings large enough to block out the sun catch his bulk as he crashes through the sky of Skyrim atop the Throat of the World, the very place he was banished from originally.  The tip of the mountain rushes towards him, ready to impale him. He roars again, this time it is heard by all. His great wings flap against the air and he slows his fall down to a glide.  

     He avoids the tip, and tilts his massive body to the side, circling the mountain, in an ever downward spiral.  

    Multiple millennia has passed since he's soared these skies.  His senses are assaulted on all sides at what has become of his kingdom, his people.  He senses no dragon. Not on Skyrim. Except…

     Dragonborn.  

     Another full circle brings to him a human construct, a village.  A city and a dragon in human form. A dovah was there. He opens his jaws, feeling smoke escaping from between his teeth.  He calls. Shouting towards the city, seeking an answer, waiting.

     Nothing.  No answer.  

     He dives towards the city.  He can see a procession, prisoners on carts and wagons.  An axe reflects the sunlight and a head rolls into a dirty basket.  He watches the soul depart for Sovngarde. He can see the magical auras that cover the people outside, telling him everything he needs to know about those below.  

     He roars again as he watches the Dragonborn shoved forward, towards the bucket.  The white light surrounding them was almost blinding, a beacon for dragons, proclaiming to him and his that a dragon lived within this body.  That he is ignored does not go unnoticed, and wrath stirs. There was a Time when his voice, however distant, would have been recognized and feared.

    Skyrim is his.  His presence needed to be felt _again_.   

    He landed on the building right over the Dragonborn.  He wanted a good, long look at the last of his kin in this barren land.  That they were about to be executed begged the question of how they managed to find themselves on the wrong side of an axe.  They, whom could overpower almost any force, including the very dragons he ruled.

     The white light that was the Dragonborn also shows him a being adept at magic and melee.  A small warrior able to adapt to all forms of combat with no real fear.  Not even death, for even now, their was head pushed into fresh blood from previous prisoner.  They do not stink of fear.  Only when they make eye contact, does the light quiver and vibrates nervously.  

     A worthy dovah.

     Dragons were not executed though.  This was the end of this construct.  Never again would they have the capabilities of holding a dov captive.  He would see to it. The World Eater unleashed his powers. Opening the skies so that the flamings rocks he called from space could pepper the ground brutally with ease.  The sky turned the same colour as an Oblivion gate, which was what he was doing essentially for the meteors came from another part of the vast universe.

    He spared no one.

    And while it rained meteors, he burned the rest.  Turning humans into piles of ash and bones. The corpses were outnumbering the living and he torched a house at the same time he used his tail to smash a tower of stone down.  The humans defended their dwellings but not for long. He was too powerful. Arrows and swords could not penetrate his scales, his hide was too thick.

     He lost count of the amount of soldiers he swallowed whole.  He could feel them fighting their way down his gullet, kicking and punching.  He enjoyed feeling them struggle until they died in his stomach, melted and absorbed.  He would expel their armours later, melted into unrecognized hunks of metal.

     The last meteor hit a large tower, leveling it completely, the entire place surrounded by heavy clouds of dust and smoke.  The air was heavy with the smell of burning wood and flesh. The flames roared unchecked, moving over everything, feeding itself.  In the midst of it all, Alduin stood, large and imposing. He stepped on a fallen tower and Shouted his return.

     The Dragonborn had escaped underground and he had allowed it.  He had waited for the white light to vanish within to release the full extent of his powers.  They would meet again. There was no stopping that from happening either for a dragon was within the human.  Allegiance was owed, and a throat needed to be bared.

    He scanned the ruins that were once Helgen, looking for signs of life.  He stood silent and unmoving for a long time before finally opening his wings and taking flight.  He roared as he made for his Skyrim home, Skuldafn, gliding on black wings of death.

    There was an army to raise.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Just to say that there are literally only FOUR meetings between Alduin and DB in total in the whole game -.-" this chapter is so short cause I didn't know what to write about cause only FOUR meetings lol Sooooo deviating from lore as of next chapter.

###  2

    So much had changed.  Time had not stood still for him.  He does not recognize much of the landscape.  The mountain is a constant.  A sleeping titan.

    A blink had passed and he recognized nothing.  Solstheim was no longer part of Skyrim. The cities he had seen built nothing but ruins.  Ravaged and scarred, the land changed, bleeding and torn. The sky had not, like the mountain.

    He stood on the platform of Skuldafn, overlooking the whole of Skyrim.  He could see the souls of his kin dancing on the grass and wind, trapped close to where their bodies had given out.  He could sense his brother where he hadn't before, the cowardly traitor had hid. The temptation to pay the younger brother a visit was great, but he had too many things to do.  So many dovah needed life breathed back into their bones. There would be plenty of Time for Paarthurnax soon.

   Mirmulnir had stood guard of Skuldafn, remaining beyond the eyes of man.  He had sent him forth. A powerful dovah he was and guard he was no more. Ruby eyes watched the flow of the aura left behind by his faithful servant until it vanished behind the Throat of the World.  Much work to be done. 

    He opened his wings and took to the heavens.  His Legendary dragons and his Generals needed life given to them first.  Odahviing was near, his most trusted kin. He ignored the filthy human construct that was close and made for the Ice Hunter's tomb.  He hovered there before Shouting the life giving Thu'um down at the mound. 

    There was a silence that gradually gave way as the stone covering the mound cracked and broke open.  White bones pushed up from the ground, a skull open its jaws. Tendons and flesh rebuild his general from the inside out.  He watches as the dragon shrieks and roars, bursting into life in the midst of the transformation. 

    " **Alduin** !"

    " **Odahviing** ." He hovers quietly over the reforming drake for a moment before he continues, " **Skyrim is mine** ,  **the Nords need to be reminded of this** ."

    The sun reflects on bright, red scales as they flare and settle Odahviing's hide.  He was fully regenerated. The red dov nodded his great head and lowered his gaze.

    " **Yes, Alduin** ." He remains prostrate.

     The World Eater stays but a mere moment longer before leaving Odahviing behind.  He trusts the red drake. There were others still to revive, Odahviing would adapt the fastest as he enjoyed the company of the Nords.  He had always stunk of them.

    So many of his kin were buried across Skyrim.  He cuts the air silently, keeping over the clouds where his massive black shadow is shielded from Nirn.  He moved to Autumnshade Woods, not far from Odahviing had been in terms of flight. He Shouted and waited.

***********

    Night reigned when he returned to Skuldafn.  

    He'd resurrected many this day.  He would wait a little. Give time for the humans to adjust so he could properly judge their strength.  If a greater force was needed to subdue them, he would raise it.  He had all the Time in the world now.

   There was the matter of the Elder Scrolls.  They had to be removed from the hands of mortals.  Where could he start? How many were there on Nirn?  He closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing. He focused on the sounds surrounding him.  

   Items that affected Time gave off a soft humming noise, men were deaf to it.  Dragons were able to hear the humming and could follow it back to the source if they focused.  He took a deep heavy breath, followed by another.  Focus.

    Where was the scroll?  He carefully picked through the myriad of sounds and after a few moments he was able to separate the distinct hum of the scroll from the rest of the noise pollution.  

    Blackreach.

    An aggravated snort, red eyes open slowly.  Dwemeris. He was not surprised merely annoyed.  Intelligence was not wasted on the shorter mers. Their traps were nuisances.  Lethal for many, but not him. His bones could not be broken or cut.

    He lowered his head to the platform and watched the hues and flows of the aurora.  He would travel soon. After the aurora finished whispering its secrets to the night, he would find the entrance, there was Time for that.  His tail slid lazily across the floor. 

***********

   A great cry echoes throughout Skyrim.  His horned head rises quickly and he turns so that his gaze is on the Throat of the World.  He stands, stretching his wings. He can see the aura of Mirmulnir through the mountain.  He also sees the small white light that is the Dragonborn. 

    He blinks as the greater aura that is his loyal servant vanishes and the white light brightens considerably.  This is followed by a Shout of Unrelenting Force, just the first Word. The claws from his rear legs flex into the ground, creating furrows in the stone.

    The Dragonborn killed Mirmulnir and absorbed his soul.  The strength in the human now increased. Red eyes narrow.  That was not meant to happen. He was the master here, subordination was not tolerated.  He opens his great maw and Shouts an answer.  He would be given fealty.

    A challenge is sounded, but not by the Dragonborn.  He does not show his surprise.  His voice is drowned out. The Greybeards are calling for the Dragonborn to come to High Hrothgard.  Red eyes narrow further. Paarthurnax is meddling again. A growl rumbles in his chest, and he opens his massive black wings.  

   Silenced he would not be.  Paarthurnax he would visit again.  The Dragonborn had been summoned to the Throat of the World.  He wanted to cross paths with them. They needed reminding that he had saved their life.  They were one of his subjects, not his brother's.  He would settle this now.

   He takes to the heavens and flaps his giant wings until he is higher than anything living or standing.  The air is thin here, he is barely able to remain afloat. He can see the whole of Skyrim and parts of other countries he cares very little for.  He can see Paarthurnax, a grey glowing dot surrounded by rocks and stones of the sleeping mountain.

    It was Time for them to speak.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> I know I said would do the main quest line, but (RANT START HERE) I have to be honest, Bethesda gave me nothing to work from (Like fucking nothing, which is why such a delay on this chapter). Seriously all he does is resurrects dragons while DB gathers Elder Scrolls (they fucked him up way back when, you'd think he'd jump on that, but nooooo, anyways digressing), and kills his dragons left right and center (he does not retaliate -.-), and gets stronger etc. He is portrayed as so super cocky that it is stupidity (the ignoring the power of the Elder Scrolls thing really bugs me lol). Not only does he only attack Helgen, but it's not even a big city, he does not make his presence known much after the Helgen attack - and for a bad guy intent on ruling Skyrim he doesn't make much of an effort. He doesn't do anything to Paarthurnax at all, except fight him with DB. So I am kicking lore out the window now and making Alduin into a fucking bad guy who does more than just resurrects dragons throughout the game and is worthy of being a fucking dragon god. Hope you guys like my interpretation :) Rant is done now.

### 3

   Paarthurnax was sleeping close to his Word Wall when Alduin landed.  He did not try to silence his descent and his brother started awake, the ground shaking.  

   Pale, glowing grey eyes were looking at him passively.  There was no fear, merely a resigned aura about his younger sibling that was easily detected.

   " **Alduin** ." He chose to remain silent for a while longer.  There was centuries between them. It was Paarthurnax that Time had ravaged.  Broken spikes, cracked scales and teeth, damaged wings. " **The Dragonborn comes**."

   Red eyes narrow and smoke escapes from his nostrils.  He nods his great head once. " **Yes** ," he agreed.  The first words uttered between them in millennia.

    " **The wheel turns** ," Paarthurnax continued, his voice steady.

   He nods again but remains silent.  Pale, grey eyes stare back at him intently.  He demands no fealty, no throat. It is not necessary, Paarthurnax knows already he is bested and can not escape.  There is no competition here.

   The aura of his brother begins to wavers beneath his constant stare. " **Come you for my soul?** "

   He would have smiled, but dragons can not smile.  Instead he chuckles, the hollow sound low and slow. " **No** ." A burst of smoke escaped from Paarthurnax's snout, the air visible in the Skyrim cold. " **I come for the Dragonborn**."

   " **They are not ready for you**." He keeps his grey eyes on red.  

   Alduin remained silent, his eyes narrowing on his brother. He eventually spoke, " **Loyalty is owed**." He was approaching his sibling deliberately, methodically.  

    " **You are not King**." Paarthurnax grunted as he stepped onto his head and neck.  He had not anticipated the move and found himself pinned beneath Alduin's larger back leg, his claws digging into the rock beneath.

    " **There are fates worse than death, brother** ," Alduin's voice rumbled from over him, the darkness about him increasing just enough to envelop the fallen Paarthurnax.  The grey scales flare and shudder uncontrollably.  

    Paarthurnax wisely chose to remain quiet.  Alduin was Skyrim's only ruler. It would be seared into the mind of the people soon.  His dragons had already begun reclaiming their lairs and treasures.  

    He raised his head and glanced down in the direction the old temple was.  He would wait for the Dragonborn there. He opens his wings and in one fluid jump, glides down to land on the rooftop of the temple.  His brother ignored for now.  

   No attempt was made to silence his landing.  His attention was riveted towards the glowing white light he could see through the rock and stone of the sleeping mountain.

   The talons from his wings gripped the temple as he settled his bulk with his head over the entrance.  He would be the first thing the Dragonborn would see upon coming into view of the monastery.

     He waits.

************

    It is almost two full days before the Dragonborn makes their presence known.  He has not moved, nor had his brother.  He watches the white light through the stone.  It moves carefully, slowly.  The muscles tensed. He lowers his head and opens his mouth, showing his impressive teeth.

      The light freezes and the heartbeat accelerates.  He is fully focused on the Dragonborn and can smell the pheromones of fear wafting in his direction.  He growls in satisfaction.  He expects them to bolt like a hare, but they remained.  Brave.

   Arousal and adrenaline tease his nostrils.  He straightens on the temple. Unexpected from a human that should be stinking of fear.  He lowers his head to be eye level and notices for the first time that the Dragonborn is not human.  He had not peered hard enough back in Helgen when he had seen them the first time.

    Through the white haze that has settled, he can see grass-coloured skin.  A fine sheen of sweat covers the skin visible, releasing the pheromones. Straight, black mane streaked with feathers down one half of the head while the other side is bald.  Long-tipped and generously pierced, green ears are fully exposed to the Skyrim cold, his red eyes linger on the gold jewelery, briefly captivated. There is one yellowed tusk on the left side of the mouth that curls upward towards the cheek, two smaller, sharper teeth are visible beside.  The eyes are the same grass green as their skin.  

    "I will die a good death!" Female.  The voice is husky yet lacking the distinct baritone of the male species.

    Two iron blades unsheath simultaneously and a battle stance is taken.  He chuckles and Shouts the first word of Disarm, it is powerful enough from him that both her weapons are thrown back towards the seven thousand steps.

     " **Dragonborn** ," He raises his horned head, watching as she scrambled for her iron.  He waits silently as she sheathed her swords and reached to grab the hunting bow at her back.  He tilts his head.

    He Shouts the first word of Disarm again.  The weapon flies out of her grip and before she can move again he roars down at her.  She raises her hands to her pointed ears to cover them and has to bend her knees or lose her footing.

   It was a moment before she finally lowered her hands deliberately, her eyes were staring at him directly, her body tense.  There is no recognition. The Dragonborn does not know who he is. Red eyes narrow further and he opens his mouth to allow for smoke to escape.

    " **Your life is mine, mortal** ." He speaks slowly, weighing his words, " **On your knees**."

    She straightens, he can hear the heart accelerate. "Malacath sent you." This is not a question.  

    He rears back as though she had slapped his snout and physically hurt him.  He had never been mistaken for a Daedric Prince before. His identity has always been known.  His jaw opens wide and he roars directly into her face for the insult.  She falls and is quick to jump back to her feet.  

    " **I am Alduin**!" He growls, offended however he keeps his tone stoic.

    She growls back, her posture defensive. "Come you to bring me home then?  I yearn for my Lord's hall." Her tone is stern, yet accepting.

    He pauses.  The Dragonborn does not understand him.  His lip curls, baring his teeth. He lowers his head so that he is within five feet of the ignorant mortal.  His nostrils flare as he inhales deeply of the offending smells that surround her. She was still aroused.

   "I am Alduin," his tongue curls awkwardly around the words.  A primitive language with no power behind their words. He is disgusted that the Dragonborn is forcing him to utter the weak phrase.

    She does not react to his name.  There is no recognition in her posture.  She remains tense for a moment before straightening, her defensive stance all but vanishing.

    "And I am Gra the Clanless," she introduced herself.  He blinks once before pulling away from her.  He spreads his wings wider on the temple, emphasizing his sheer size.  He is confused. His eyes narrow further as they focus on the mortal in front of him.

   Her fear of him is slowly abating rather than increasing.  He opens his mouth only to close it.  She truly does not know who he is.  

   He could use this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love! 
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Just a reminder, lore is out the fucking window. Promise not going to rant again lol. Beast will be helping out as my beta to start and maybe help co-write.

###  4    

    “ **I** seek a favour.” He growled, bringing his head closer to her.  His lethal aura coming off him and encircling the Dragonborn. She was saturated in it.  Her fear was palpable, but so was her arousal now, he could taste it. This confuses him again, but he remains still.

    “I was called here by the Greybeards,” she speaks clearly, her posture and voice at odds with her smell.  She shows no fear. The word brave comes to mind again. His giant heart beats two beats faster and returns to normal. “Was it you that called then?”

    “My  **power exceeds** theirs,” he struggles with words he does not remember in the common tongue, “Worms beneath my claws.” He opens his jaws, saliva leaks liberally through his teeth and smokes escapes, rising to the sky, “Speak to me now for  **you are in my presence** .  Within my shadow.”

    She bows her head, and beads of sweat drip from her chin with the movement.  His long tongue curls in his mouth but it remains within his teeth, his nostrils flare.  The sunlight glitters on her gold earrings, captivating his attention for a second.  

    “Speak your favour, Alduin,” she says, her eyes narrowing on him as she straightens, he can see an acceptance in the way her shoulders move.  A messenger to her Lord he was not, but he could open portals.

    “Find Blackreach,” he orders, “Find the entrance, find **the** **Elder Scroll** , the Elder Scroll.  Bring them **to me** , to me.  **I will** take you to your Lord.”

    He growls in satisfaction when she falls to her knees in front of him.  Her knees part a little and he can see the wetness from the smoke coming off her.  He can see she is on the verge of inciting her Berzerk rage, he pulls back, reducing his aura.  She would face death fighting and aroused. He did not want to be the enemy yet.

    Alduin liked that.  It reminded him that a dovah was within that weak body.  The soul answering to him despite her thinking it was induced by her Lord.  She recognized the king but associated it with a Daedric Prince.  

    She stands and asks. “I return here?”

    He stares at her for a long moment before he growls slowly. “My avatar will join you.” He releases the vision of the entrance from his mind and it enters her body as though she were absorbing a soul from him.  He gives her the understanding of his memory. This is where he wants her to go. He will be waiting there.

    She stares at him, her tusk moving a little.  She nods and turns. He watches her walk back down the mountain without even speaking to the Greybeards.  He growls again and opens his massive wings.

************

    He arrived first.  He had seen her white aura as he had flown over the clouds and knew she would not arrive for another couple of days.  He landed on the great snowy expanse over the Dwemer ruins of Alftand.

    Snow crunched and exploded in a flurry of clouds about his frame.  There was a giant spider southward that ignored him. He looked about the area, much of the ruins was beneath the snow.  The sun is high in the sky now. He can hear the singing of the Elder Scroll as clearly as though he were standing beside it.  It is close.

    He waits.  A day, maybe two.  He transforms into his lesser form, black smoke encircle his frame and he shrinks in on himself.  The smoke settles and he stands alone in the frigid weather. A blast of cold hits him, he shivers and moves to a dilapidated cabin with two missing walls. 

    A bed roll and a chest he finds.  His body shivers again and he increases the beating of his heart.  Warm blood flows to his limbs and he can concentrate on creating armour.  He does not travel inside a Dwemer ruin without scales to cover his body.  

    Talons for his hands and feet appear first on the wooden floor of the cabin.  Dragonscale greaves, chest plate and horned helm follow. He moves quickly to wear the armour.  He does not like this bitter cold. His scales are resistant to such. 

    The horns on the helm are a miniature version of his own.  It is a heavy helm, only a slit across his eyes. His face is obscured completely.  The lack of sight not detrimental. Dragons have extraordinary senses that can not be described and his is already enhanced beyond normal dragons.  Eyes were not necessary for sight.

     He is covered from head to foot now.  The cold no longer bothersome. He narrows his eyes from behind his mask as he turns to face in the direction of Wayward Pass.  He can see her aura through the snow, rock and ice. His fists clenched at his sides. 

    He waits.

***********

    An hour, maybe two passes, and he can see her bright white aura.  She has crested the Pass and making her way towards him. A black shape amidst the white desert of Skyrim.  He can see her heart hammering in her chest.  

     He straightens just as she stops in front of him.  He is covered in scales, hands and feet are taloned.  She does not see anything of him except his eyes through the slit of his helmet.  

     Their eyes meet and lock.  Her steps slowed, the snow crunching beneath her feet.  She stopped in front of him, five feet away. Her breath clouds the air and she straightened.  She is tall, reaching almost to his chin.  

     His eyes narrow within his helm.  Her tusk is moving slightly, a twitch, he realizes that she does this when she is thinking.  She is assessing him.

     "Let's go," she nods towards him and her head jerked towards the half buried ruin behind him.

     He nods and without saying a word turns on his heels.  She follows.

     Blackreach awaited below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

    They entered Alftand Glacial Ruins warily, she was trailing behind him, holding a torch.  He did not need the light. The debris that cluttered the icy hallways was extensive. Broken crates, barrels and even a wagon.  A lantern glowed ahead, brightening a destroyed fire pit. The cooking spit was skewed amidst the rocks, a forgotten bed roll was against a corner.

     A second pit with even more bed rolls surrounding it awaited in the next area.  Bones crunched beneath his feet as he stepped onto a ribcage that had once been humanoid.  It shattered the silence. Fresh blood was splattered across the floorboards the further they went.  He heard her teeth grinding behind him. The twitch.

    They continued further downwards, and the ice walls gave way to the familiar Dwemeris construct.  Columns of the Dwemer, along with destroyed spider workers began littering their path. Rock from what looked to be a rock slide covered the floor, the ice was slowly crawling across the walls.

     They came to another room now, with bars barring the way.  His eyes narrowed for a moment as he debated whether to break them, then he turned and he ignored the stone table with broken Dwarven spiders on them and deliberately made his way west, past a tunnel where a spider slept within.

     It ignored him and made for the Dragonborn behind him.  He continued forward while she dealt with the nuisance. He was up the hallway when she joined him and another spider attacked her.  He continued through the ice covered walls until they came to a hole in that wall.

    A fallen lit torch, with a pickaxe and shovel, were strewn across the ground.  He reached out and broke the massive icicles that had formed on the Dwemeris tunnel buried in the snow ceiling, he did not want to walk into them.  

     They went west down more ice covered hallways.  More spiders attacked her, and she dealt with them efficiently.  He did not help. The constant grinding noises of the Dwemeris machinery echoed as they continued forward.  Faint and distant.

    He stopped.  A cat was muttering to himself, his aura a weak blue, a warrior.  It stood over a dead body, another cat, in a hallway heavily saturated with blood.  The feline whirled on them and Alduin straightened. It held a woodcutter's axe and its eyes reflected off the torchlight the Dragonborn held aloft.  She was beside him. The pupils were dilated, obscuring most of the iris. The cat was mad.

     It opened its mouth, showing sharp fangs, and hissed.  A challenge. His response was automatic. He roared. From the confines of his helm, his voice was heard.

    The ears flattened back against the feline head, a waft of fear, but it stunk with something else that he did not recognize.  A toxic smell. The cat suddenly charged, acting irrationally. It raised the axe to strike, Alduin reacted. He swiped out with his right arm, the talons on his hand cutting through fur and bone.  The head rolled away and the body fell at his feet. More blood covering the ground, splattered his armour.

     The Dragonborn moved to the second body and crouched next to the backpack.  She was rummaging through it and pulled out a small red bottle. "Skooma," she snorted in disgust and dropped the bottle on the ground.

    He nods as though he knows what she speaks of, but he does not, and does not care.  The Elder Scroll is singing to him, over the Dwemeris noise. He does not remain idle for long.  He moves while she is reading a book she found next to the corpse.

     They are going north now, and the rocky ice gives way to proper Dwemer construction.  The clanging and the hissing is constant now and more distinct. It does not drown out the Elder Scroll.  Gears are constantly moving as they continued forward. Two dwarves spheres come from the wall as he mounts the steps towards a large light-emitting source.

     The spheres ignore him and make for the woman travelling with him.  He does not help as he moves to the next area, ignoring the colourful, flammable liquid on the ground.  He moves first east then north, down a winding hallway free of rock and ice. They are far too deep now to even feel the cold.  

    She joins him now, having dealt with the spheres.  He can see the sleeping spiders in the tunnels. He does not warn her and enters the room.  Three spiders converge on her. She makes quick work of them and does not question why he is not targeted.  He pushes open the big golden doors with both hands and continues while she follows behind.

    They turn southward, he walks past the spider but it turns to attack her.  He continues, past long abandoned homes. Some are even destroyed from the ceiling caving in.  There are no Dwemeris bodies or bones present. He moves past more spiders that attack her, and cautiously makes his way around a trapped room.  He knows that he can be pushed off the path into another room below, so he mind's the pattern and walks around the room successfully.

     He waits for the Dragonborn in front of a large golden door that leads into the Alftand Animonculory.  She is breathing heavily by the time she rejoins him. He says nothing as he pushes the doors open.

    The air is different here.  There is a glow, a fog, covering the hallways.  He raises his head and inhales. He can smell humanoids in the distance.  The smell of chaurus assault him briefly. He does not recognize the scent on the air.  He moves up more stairs, he is cautious now. Curious about what creature would ally itself with the aggressive, giant flesh-eating insects.

    "Chaurus egg sacs," she mutters behind him as they move slowly through a hallway, the floor was covered with more flammable liquids.  He does not acknowledge what she says until her next words, "We'll be dealing with Falmers."

     He paused just before he pulled the lever to open the bars that blocked them going forward.  Falmers? He does not recognize this name.

    " **Explain** ." He rolled his eyes from within his helmet when she stared at him blankly. " **Tell me** what are Falmers?"

    "They use to be Snow Elves, now they are monsters."

    Snow elves.  His red eyes narrow within his helm.  He knows them. They were the original inhabitants of Skyrim.  Ancient enemies of the original Atmorans that later became Nords.  Pests when he reigned.

    He smiled faintly.  They would not cause him any issues.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Just to clarify, the DB is in fur gear, with iron weapons in a very difficult dungeon. So yeah, she's getting her ass handed to her... Falmer Warmongers/Centurions aren't exactly a piece of cake.

###  6

    They stepped out onto a narrow pathway, he moved deliberately downwards, ignoring his surroundings as he followed the music of the Elder Scroll.  The Dwemeris noises faded into the background. There were more chaurus eggs outside the golden doors which he ignored , rather than enter the doors, he stepped off the ledge and jumped down beside the body of another green skinned mer.

    She grunted as she landed next to him, she eyed the corpse but followed after him.  The edge of the platforms were surrounded by chitin fences that he had never seen the like before.  As they continued downward, he spotted the first Falmer. He narrowed his eyes and straightened while the Dragonborn moved around him and immediately attacked the creature.  The fight was of short duration. It fell off the side of the pathway with a well placed kick to its chest.  

    There was another further down.  Alduin was able to look at this one after she had dealt with it.  It wore the carapace armour of the Chaurus, stinking like the insects, their scent indifferentiable.  Claws unlike other mers were on the feet and hands. These Falmers would be able to slice skin with their hands and feet.  The face was unlike anything he had ever seen. The nose was more animal than humanoid, the nostrils long in shape rather than circular.  It sat above a mouth of needle-like fangs made for tearing into flesh. The eyes were no longer visible on the creature, covered with a layer of skin where the orbs would have been.  The ears were larger, expected of one seeing with sound. The skin was also translucent, as if sunlight had never been seen.

    The Dragonborn kicked the creature so that it was on its back and pointed at it with one of her swords. "This is a Falmer."

    He nodded and stepped over the corpse as they continued their way down.  He walked right through a flame trap, immune to flames and pushed open the doors at the end of the hallway.  

    They entered into another area that should have been homes, but he spotted the now familiar chitin of the Falmer instead.  He ignored the hut and walked down the stairs to where an alchemy table was set up. Two Falmers stood side by side, facing in his direction.  The weren't moving.

    He narrowed his eyes and examined them for a moment.  He knew they couldn't hear him, he was silent despite his size, and his smell was not like that of the Dragonborn.  Animals feared him by his scent alone for they recognized him. He wondered briefly, before the Dragonborn cut them down, if the Falmer had de-evolved enough to recognize his scent for what it was as well.

    They continued deeper into the Dwemeris ruins, moving west and then north, around the golden grates.  They came to another group of chitin huts, with another small group of Falmers, surrounded with more flame traps.  The floor was covered in the flammable liquid. He was slow and deliberate as he put his hand into the flames of the trap and then reached down to touch the floor.

    The room lit up and exploded with fire.  He heard the gargled screams of the Falmers as they went up in flames.  He waited but a moment before walking through the inferno. It was the next bunch of Falmer that proved to be more difficult to deal with.

    They could still cast magic, he noted.  A heavily armoured Falmer, covered head to toe in hardened scales of chitin was casting frost magic at the Dragonborn, and it was powerful.  She wasn't fighting him off as she should. Alduin frowned and watched for a moment longer before involving himself. A well placed swipe of his claws felled the creature and he frowned down at the kneeling Orsimer.

   " **And you call yourself a dragon** ," he snorted and continued down more stairs, ignoring the wounded Dragonborn.  More chitin huts and more corpses, he continued past until he reached more golden doors.  

    They were finally at the bottom of the Ruins.  More Falmer and a spider was waiting for them here.  He was ignored by everything as he continued north towards more doors.  Not just Chaurus but spiders as well were allies of the Falmer. Admittedly, he was intrigued, but not enough to stop.  

   He entered the doors, avoided an obvious trap and paused just before the doors that would lead them to the Alftand Cathedral.  He waited a moment for the Dragonborn to reach him, and when she did, she was covered in blood. Whether hers or theirs mattered little to him.  He pushed the doors opened and entered without another word.

    He avoided the pressure plates of this room and moved west where another Falmer was waiting for them.  He swiped out with his claws, decapitating it before it made for the weakened Dragonborn. He snorted again and they went through more doors.

    More Falmers were here as well, and she dealt with these ones easy enough that he deduced she was not badly injured.  He walked right up to the bars prevented them from going further and would have pried them open with his claws had the Dragonborn not cleared her throat behind him, "The lever is up there."

    He turned his head to the side and looked to where she was pointing.  He released the bars and nodded once slowly. He remained where he was and it took a moment for the Dragonborn to realize she was to open to lever, which she did.  The bars lowered and he was able to continue.  

    The sound of steam and gears suddenly became deafening, and Alduin cocked his head to one side as a dwarven centurion came to life and stepped away from the wall.  The World Eater straightened, and flexed his claws. The centurion did not make for him though, and went straight for the Dragonborn as she passed the archway to join him.

    He let her battle the giant Dwemeris weapon and made for the gate.  He stopped just before he pushed the gate opened and frowned as two different auras made themselves known to him.  One was blue with red, a warrior crossed with mage, and the other was green and blue, a thief crossed with a warrior.  He ignored them as they squabbled amongst themselves and made for the Dwarven Mechanism.

     It took but a push of a button for him to activate the secret circular stairs hidden beneath that would lead him into Blackreach.  It was then that the two that had been fighting noticed him.  

    He didn't wait for them to attack or flee, rather he roared at them and then Shouted his Fire Breath.  Whatever they had been about to say or do mattered for naught to him as they turned into two separate piles of ashes.  He turned from the platform to look back to see where the Dragonborn was.

    She was still fighting the centurion.  Her two swords flashing in the low light.  She screamed in pain as a blast of steam was shot towards her, bringing her to her knees.  His lip curled disdainfully and he moved back towards her deliberately.

   That she could barely handle herself amidst these autonomes disgusted him.  Weak, pathetic dragon. He Shouted Unrelenting Force at the centurion and sent it flying off the platform.  It landed on its back on the ground and like a turtle in the same predicament struggled in vain. The buzzing and steam screams blending perfectly with the Dwemeris noises in the background.  

   " **Come** ," he growled, looking down at the panting and bleeding Orsimer, "Blackreach awaits."

    She was glaring at him before she glanced back at the struggling centurion and then forward towards the gate.  She nodded once and they both made their way towards the stairs. He didn't wait for her as he pushed the doors to Blackreach open.

    The Elder Scroll was near.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  7

    The Dragonborn gasped in surprise as the fluorescent ceilings and walls of Blackreach came into view.  Large glowing mushroom roots hung from the ceiling, like giant blue vines. The entire area has an ethereal blue glow.  It reflects off the particles that are everywhere. They walked out onto the platform where he turned right, leaving the awestruck Orsimer behind to deal with a Dwarven sphere that was heading her way.

    He ignored Siderion's Field Laboratory and turned south on the glowing green road.  He did not look at all the giant mushrooms and followed the road west. He stills. He raises his nose to the air.

  A flying chaurus hunter.

  Alduin flexes his claws.  Chaurus know no fear. Proud insect to consider the World Eater prey.  It spat its corrosive venom directly at his horned helm. He tilts his head away.  He waits.

    A high-pitched screech.  Sharp fronts legs make to grab him.  He snarls and grabs the thorax. It claws bounce off his armour as he digs his own through the carapace.  He ripped it in half. Yellow blood and gore splashed across his armour.

    He just resumed walking when another centurion walked out of its charging dock directly in front of him.  He would have left the Dragonborn to deal with it, if she wasn't already pre-occupied with some Falmer that had not heard him.

    The whirling of gears, and the sound of steam echoed in the darkness that was Blackreach.  His eyes focused on the tubes he could see in the legs. He slashed out and was splattered with Dwarven oil as the construct fell to the side, losing the power of steam from said tubes.  He continued west.

    The glowing mushrooms swayed.  There was no wind here. His shoulders twitch, he rolls them.  A groan from behind. He knows it is her. He can smell the blood and sweat.  The road turned southward and he slowed his gait. More Chaurus eggs were up ahead. 

    His eyes narrowed.  He stills before they reach the eggs.  He hears the clattering of mandibles. He Shouts Fire Breath.  Everything, including the eggs and a couple of burrowed Chaurus reapers, incinerated.  Ash floated to join the particles.

     He heard the buzzing and steam engines before he spotted the centurion still in its charging dock to the right of the road.  There was an overabundance of the dwarven guardians he finds.   It ignored him as it stepped forth and immediately sent a blast of steam at the now delipidated Dragonborn.

    His teeth bared from behind his helmet as he turned and attacked the centurion.  His claws ripped through the Dwemeris metal that encased the autonome. It took a few minutes before he had ripped through enough of its armour for it to collapse.  He had been steamed but it had no effect through his scales.

    The Dragonborn swayed on her feet.  Red eyes narrowed.

    " **You are weak** ," he spoke calmly, looking down at her as he came abreast. Her white aura had diminished greatly since they had entered Blackreach.  She stunk of sweat, blood and anger, but no fear. Still no fear.

    They crossed a bridge over running water and continued westward until the road swivelled south to a lone Dwemeris tower.  He pushes the door open and stands in front of an elevator that leads to the Tower of Mzark. He can hear the Elder Scroll as though he were right beside it now.  He waits for her to join him on the pedestal before pulling the lever.

     They continue past the obviously fresh campsite and into the next room.  A massive Dwemeris sphere covered in green gems forces them to walk around the room.  The Dragonborn was leaning heavily against the wall, still bleeding, still weak.

     He raised his eyes to the ceiling where the green lens of the mechanism seem to mock him.  He knows the Elder Scroll is within. He can hear it, and smell it now. He moved to the ramp where the buttons to activate the machine were.  He ignored that they were blocked off and pushed the buttons. He did not need to unlock the contraption to use it.  

     The apparatus groaned and moaned and the metals twisted and twirled.  Light danced across the sphere. He pushes each button, from right to left.  The song of the Elder Scroll is almost deafening as the machinery finally lowers the object of his search.

    He jumps down from the platform.  His long legs take him to the orb that is directly in front of him.  It opens.

    He presses his lips in a grim line as he is momentarily blinded and deafened by the Elder Scroll.  He knows this Scroll.   A black clawed hand reaches forward.  This is Dragon.  

    The singing turns to a purr and the light given off the Scroll diminishes.  He goes to grab but his claws go right through the Elder Scroll as if it wasn't even there.  His eyes narrow. He clenches a fist and turns to the Dragonborn.

    She still leans against the wall. " **Come** ," he beckons her to his side.

    Her tusk moves a little before she grunts and pushes away from the wall to stumble towards him.

    He motions the scroll. " **Take it** ," he orders, and then growls as she frowns at him, "Pick it up."

     His frown deepens behind his visor as she grabs the Elder Scroll with both hands and gingerly picks it up from its Dwemeris cradle.  He snorts.

    This changes nothing.  

    He was deliberate as he removed a gauntlet and bared a large, snow white hand.  Alduin used the claws from his other hand to cut his palm open. Red blood drips onto the ground.  He does not feel the pain. He needs his blood to open a portal to his realm.  

     She is confused.  He can smell it. Her eyes widen when he Shouts the first word needed to create the Oblivion gate.  The small ball of flames dances along the blood covering his hand. He Shouts the second word and tosses the ball beside him until it flattens against an invisible wall.  Swirling oranges, reds and yellow are all that is visible.

    " **Come** ," he motions to the portal, " **Bring the Elder Scroll through** ,  **I** will tell you where to place it."

     "And my Lord?" she hesitates, peering at him suspiciously.

     " **My** Scroll first." It annoys him that he must rely on her to bring it to his realm.  

     "Your master will honour his word?" He stills and turns his horned head in her direction slowly.  She is glaring at him. His master? He blinks in surprise. She believed this form was a slave to his dragon form?  He is confused until he smells something on the air.  Mention of his dragon form brings about another scent that he had not noticed since they had entered here together.

     Her arousal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 8

    Red eyes narrowed as he stared at the Dragonborn.  She could not see his expression. She was clutching the Elder Scroll in her arms.  He was silent. The portal beside him hummed. 

     "Well?" she arched an eyebrow, "Will he honour his word?"

     Her tusk moved and he inclined his head regally. " **Yes**."

     She stares at him.  Taking his measure. He waits, silent and unmoving.  When she finally inclined her head, he reached out and grabbed her arm with his bare, bloody hand.  The Dragonborn stiffened but he knows she will not fight him. He Shouts the second word to activate the portal.  It moves overhead, swallowing them both within its depths.

     They reappear in Helvete.  The landing room, the largest of his four caverns.  The torchbugs that illuminate them are sleeping and his domain is pitch black.  She wobbles on her feet but straightens in the darkness. Her tusk does the twitch and his eyes narrow.

      She cants her head left and right, her ears twitch.  She is assessing his domain, trying to ascertain her whereabouts in the darkness.  He is still holding her arm.

     " **Come** ." He drags her behind him as he makes for the den.  In his Atmoran form, the rooms and hallways are huge and long, to accommodate his true form.  She keeps up with his pace. She does not stumble. 

     He stills at the entrance of his den.  The scent of gold encompasses him briefly.  His eyes were drawn to the mountains of gold, silver, jewels, and precious stones.  Buried beneath a mound, a black chest awaits. 

     Guiding the Dragonborn to a mound on the far end of the room, he released her arm to dig into the side of the pile of gold.  It takes him a minute to drag the heavy, black-scaled chest out. He flips the lid, gold bars and coins scatter across the floor, breaking the ominous silence.  Her muscles tense, the blood pumps loudly.

     The Dragonborn raises her head.  He hears her inhale, scenting her surroundings.  He waits until she lowers her head to grab her arm and dragged her towards the opened chest.  She tripped over it in the darkness but does not topple over it. She kept her balance.

     He remains silent as he watches her blindly reach out to touch the big chest before her.  Her fingers touch the edge, seeing what her eyes can not.

     "Drop the **Elder Scroll** within," he commands.  His eyes narrow further as she clutches the scroll tighter to her body.  His eyes narrow further behind his helmet. He waits.

     Time slows as it is apt to do.  She moves deliberately, touching the chest, the Scroll is snug to her body.  She does eventually drop the Elder Scroll within. He smiles briefly, showing his fangs.  He moves her aside and closes the heavy lid over the box. He straightens and raises a booted foot to the side of the chest.

     He makes no noise as he shoves the scaled chest back into the mountain of gold.  It disappears. He does not linger and grabs the Dragonborn by the arm as he drags her away.  He would keep his end of the bargain.

     She stumbled behind him.  He takes her back to the landing room.  The torchbugs still sleeps, his home is still the pitch blackness he prefers.  He stops in the middle of the landing room and straightens. She bumps into his back.

     His eyes narrow behind his helmet and he Shouts one word.  Ashpit. 

     She gasps behind him as another portal appears, lighting the area that surrounds it in a purple haze.  This portal is different than others. It swirls with blues, purples, blacks and magentas. A miniature Oblivion gate that did not divulge what was on the other side.

     He waits while the Dragonborn cautiously moves from behind him to his side.  He can see her wide eyes as she stares at the portal in wonder and awe. He frowns as she suddenly frowns and glances about the landing room curiously, her attention elsewhere.  Her tusk moves, he focuses on it.

     She is searching for something.  Her green eyes narrow and she scans what little she can see in the dimness.  After a few moments he speaks.

     "Our bargain," he raises his gauntleted hand to motion the portal.

     She stands beside him, and straightens.  Her muscles tense and she turns her head to look up at him.  He tilts his head down. Her eyes wander around his helmet, to his horns and then his visor.  Her tusk moves again.

     "Where is your master?"

      He reaches up and removes his helmet, exposing his distinct, glowing red eyes.  It was Time for the mortal to understand he was the master. Her eyes widened and she stills completely.  She recognized him.

      "I was not expecting a man under there," she speaks as though she was disappointed, her eyes travelling his face.  He frowns again, confused. She had not recognized him? His eyes narrow as he stares down at her.

      " **I** am Alduin," he says slowly. She blinks at him, her eyes travel his length from top to bottom and back again.

      "You are the dragon?" There is disbelief in her tone.  His frown deepens.

      He motions the portal again and nods. " **Yes**." He makes the portal pulsars to get her attention.  It failed. "Your Lord awaits."

      She ignored his words completely and steps back away from him. "Prove it." Her eyes are on his.

      His eyes become mere slits.  Prove it? She questioned his words?  He growled low in his throat, his chest rumbled.  He was about to throw her into the portal when he stops.  Her arousal was heavier now, stronger. There was an air of excitement about her.

      It intrigues him that he scents her arousal at the mention of his natural form.  He decides to let her stay a little longer. He would still toss her into the Ashpit, but he was curious now.

      He clenched a fist and the purple portal vanishes from view, reducing the visibility in the landing room to absolutely nothing.  She gasped again and he watches as she focuses on his eyes, the only source of light now. She can see him watching her. 

      She takes a step in his general direction just as he shoves the helmet back on his head.  He turns on his heels and leaves her stranded in the landing room. He makes his way back to his den, uncaring that she calls, and stumbles blindly behind him.

      Here he transforms into his natural form.  He lets his aura encompass the room so that even in the darkness she would know he was in here.  He moves to his bed and lays down, facing the entrance. He can hear her in the other room.

     Torchbugs wings start to flutter.  He knows the lights will come on soon.  He lays his chin on the bed and curls his tail around his body. 

     He waits.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  9

     He hears her gasp when the torchbugs finally wake up en masse.  The light brightens even the darkness corners, casting a bronze glow over everything.  He does not move. He can see the white glow that is the Dragonborn through the walls of his cavern.

     She eventually joins him in his den.  Her eyes widen drastically as she sees him and her arousal increases.  There is no mistaking it now. She lusts for him. He raises his head from the bed and focuses on her.  His nostrils flare.

     He says nothing as she approaches deliberately, her green eyes wide.  He growls slowly, it is non-threatening. The silence turned deafening.

      "So it's true…" she trailed off, staring at him.  Her heart is beating faster, she is agitated.

      " **Yes** ." He does not move.

      "Why did you not tell me?" She frowned, her tusk moving slightly.  His eyes focus on the movement.

      " **I did** ," he reminds her.  

      "Stop speaking that nonsense I don't understand," she snapped, suddenly irritated.  She strides towards him angrily. 

      He does not show surprise though he is.  His massive heart beats faster for two heart beats but settles.  She does not smell of fear. Arousal and anger swirl around her, her white aura brightens.  He opens his mouth and salivates before snorting a blast of air and smoke in her direction. It does not slow her.  Her wounds do not slow her.

       It disgusts him that she does not understand his words.  "Dovahzul," he corrects, watching her stalk towards him.  

       "Change back to the human," she orders as she stops within ten feet of him, she stands straighter.  Her hears the blood rushing from her muscles as she tenses. Adrenaline seeps from her pores. He can smell the sweat and blood that cling to her skin as though his face was buried against her.

       Bold.  His eyes narrow and he gets to his feet deliberately.  He spreads his wings wider, encompassing the bed beneath his claws, emphasizing his sheer size.  He growls, low. There is no competition between them, he bares his teeth, curling his lips so that she can better see his fangs.

       A twinge of fear tickled his nostrils, she does not back away, her eyes narrow and she growls at him.  Brave. She stands her ground facing him. Her control over her fear pleases him. A true dovah does not submit until forced.  

       He admits curiosity at her demands.  

      His body begins to shrink in on itself.  Black smoke and blinding light erupted around him.  She has to close her eyes. She holds her breath.  

      He straightens.  He tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes at her.  Her green eyes narrow back as she focuses on him. Her eyes travel down his body and back to his face.  Her arousal has increased.

      He stills.  His hands fisting at his side as she approaches him.  She does not stumble as she steps onto his mattress. She stops within two feet of him, her tusk moves.  Her eyes wander down his body again. There is appreciation in the green depths.

      "This is going to be easier than I thought," she says to him, a smirk to her lips.  

      His eyes narrow but before he can contemplate what she is insinuating, she punches him in the face hard.

      This surprises him, and he does not have time to recover before she knocks the legs out from beneath him.  He landed on his back, the air knocked from his lungs. She straddled his chest, the fur on her legs tickled against his bare skin.  She is heavier than he expected. The scent of her arousal is pungent now.

      He makes to sit up.  She punches him again, blood explodes from his nose.  His blood, his heartbeat increases but not with ire. He sits up again and bodily tosses her from him.  She rolls away but is back on her feet within seconds. He growls as she smirks at him. The bronze glow of the room makes her skin shimmer.

      Her speed and strength surprised him.  She does not move like one who is wounded.  He ignores the blood leaking from his nostrils and gets to his knees.  She towers over him. His muscles tense, the blood rushes from his heart feeding is arms and legs with nourishing blood.  He can feel the heat pooling in his groin but he ignores it.

     Her eyes wander down his physique again.  He does not show his confusion as she begins removing her fur armour.  Alduin narrows his eyes to mere slits as he watches her strip. She wears no smalls beneath her armour.  Her nipples are pierced with what look like teeth, his nostrils flare. Sabre cat teeth. A belt of small bones adorns her muscular waist.

    Presumptuous.  He snorts and bares his teeth at her, a low animalistic growl emitting from his chest.  She does not stop advancing as she rolls her leggings downwards over her hips. He stills completely now.  She is as bare as he is. His eyes locked on her inner thighs and the moisture he sees covering them.

     He snapped his teeth together to prevent his tongue from licking at the air.  Her odour permeates his senses. Her blood, sweat and arousal surround him. He will not admit that he is intrigued, nor does he understand why he is so tense.  Her white aura brightens considerably the more she approaches.

     Her heart is hammering in her chest.  A feral growl emits from her lips and she launches herself at him again.  The sweat makes her slippery in his hands, and before he can toss her again, she wraps herself around him like a snake.  Her arms around his neck. Her head snaps back and she rammed her forehead into his nose. More blood.

     He snarls and just as his Voice is about to explode from his lips, she bites on his bottom lip and then proceeds to lick his blood from his face, the action reminiscent of something in his past.  This stills him until she uses her leverage to drop him back onto his back. He allows it this time, surprised by her consumption of his blood.

     "You're mine now," she hissed, her eyes narrowing down at him, her tusk moving.  She straddles him. Her body sliding down his own until her genitals are sitting on his own.  Her one hand is at his throat, squeezing while the other reaches between her legs to grab his penis.  This causes him to arch uncontrollably.

     His eyes narrow even further.  Hers? He ignores her actions and tries to sit up again.  She has the gall to laugh at him and headbutts him again. "Stop fighting me and submit!" She snarls at him.

     Submit?  His eyes begin to glow with feral light. " **I submit to no one** !" 

     He Shouts the word for the portal of Ashpit to open.  It appears beside them, surrounding them in a purple-blue glow.  She is still astride him, his member in her hand when he sits up again and grabs her with both arms.  Her eyes widen but she makes no noise as he bodily tosses her from his body into the open Oblivion gate.  

      The portal pulsates for a moment before the gate closes, leaving him alone.  Her scent still surrounds him. He is confused, bleeding, his eyes glance down at his groin, he frowns, and aroused.

      He bares his teeth and growls at nothing in particular.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Just so no one is confused, time in Alduin's Realm is non-existent. So what felt like a day for him, six months passed in Skyrim... And this is from Alduin's perspective so you're as confused as he is.

###  10

     The aurora was whispering its secrets to the night when Alduin eventually returned to Skyrim, singing softly as it was want to do.  He enjoys the song. The sleeping titan that was the Throat of the World, Monahven to him, rumbled in sleep, ever dormant despite the fire brewing within.  They were both the main reason Alduin preferred Skyrim to anywhere else.   


     The volcano that slept within the mountain was the largest and would destroy Nirn if it erupted.  It made the Sahqo-Strunmah, the Red Mountain, into a dwarf. That lava flowed beneath the rock had long ago been forgotten by all, except Time and himself.  His memory was long and never ending. Always flowing, always moving.

     Wings cut through the air, silent to all but him.  He raised his head from the ground, his tail slid lazily across the floor as the wind, ever an ally, brought the scent of Odahviing to him.  How long had he been away? Had an Age passed?  Time does not exist in Helvete.  


      Scales flare along his thick hide as the Ice Hunter lands close to him on the platform in Skuldafn.  The red head lowers, the blue eyes remain downcast. The stink of man clings to the burgundy scales and Alduin ponders if  _her_ scent clings to his scales.  The heavy heart pumps normally.

      " **We are being slaughtered** ," Odahviing says slowly.  This surprises Alduin, he remains silent as he waits for the other dragon to continue, " **A Dragonborn walks amongst man** ."

      He remains unmoving as he continues to stare at Odahviing.  This was not a coincidence. He opens his mouth to let black smoke escape between his teeth.  She must have escaped the Ashpit.  Malacath.  He growls, the sound low in his chest, annoyed and something else... He does not dwell on this.  His heart beats one beat faster, he stifles it, forcing it to remain staid.  


     " **A female** ?" It is his only question.   He knows the answer.  


     " **Yes** ," Odahviing raises his head, " **She hunts us mercilessly** ."   


     His red eyes narrow and he stretches his wings.  The Dragonborn was trying to get his attention. She had it.  He stands to his feet and bares his teeth at his subordinate. Odahviing lowers his head and does not move until Alduin opens his wings.

     He jumps into the air and moves silently until he is above the clouds.  His black shadow hidden by the clouds. His eyes scan beneath him, looking for that white aura that marked her apart from everything else.    


     He roars loud and clear for all to hear.  He does not stifle his voice as he calls. His eyes close as he focuses on the auras beneath him.  He listens for the mortal coil that is her life.  He will find her, there is no where in Skyrim she can hide from him.  


     There.    


     His eyes snap open.  Ancient's Ascent.       


     Blood pumps through his wings.  He drops into a deadfall. He does not make a sound as he cuts through the thick layer of clouds.  He spreads his wings as soon as he sees the ground.    


     Time slows as he descends and the scene below unfolds in clarity.  It does not surprise him that her white light flares brightly. Another has fallen at her blade.  He can see the skin and scales disintegrating still. The Word Wall sings behind her, calling the faithful to itself.    


      He opens his jaws and roars again.  She answers. She does not Shout like a dragon, rather she roars like an Orc.  A primitive sound. At him. He growls, his eyes narrow.  He soars over her head.  He tilts his body, circles around and lands with the Word Wall at his back.  She is facing him.    


     She is different than before.  He is confused as to why that is.  Her fur gear is still in Helvete, left where she had tossed it in his realm.  He had thrown her into the Ashpit naked, yet bloody Orcish armour adorns her now.  Her weapons have also changed to Orcish swords. They glow in her hands. Enchanted.  He cares not with what.  


      He roars at her, spreads his wings and his talons dig into the ground.  His black aura surrounds him, surrounds her.  She raises one blood-covered blade in his direction, fearless, pointing at him directly with the tip of her sword.  His eyes narrowed to mere slits. A challenge. He accepts.

      His mouth opens and he Shouts Fire Breath at her.  The very snow melts beneath her feet and a Daedric artifact is thrust up.  Spellbreaker. How much time has passed since he tossed her in the portal? This also surprises him as is her steady advancement towards him.  Brave.  A whisper in the back of his mind.   


     Teeth snap shut in surprise when Spellbreaker is smashed into his face, stunning him briefly.  Her shoulders are on fire from his Shout, she does not react. She roars at him again, and again she does not use her Voice.  She acts nothing like the dragon she is.       


     He gives his head a shake.  His teeth part. She is slashing at him with her sword.  It does not damage him but it is not her actions that still his attack but her words.

     "I knew I'd find you if I killed enough dragons!" she snarled at him, raking her blade along his snout.   Her arousal wafts towards him, but so does wrath and adrenaline.  She is still in the throws of pleasure from the previous kill.  


     He had known she had been looking for him but to have her confirm it surprises him again.  He does not like it.  These constant surprises.  He raises his head out of striking range.  She runs beneath him, slashing as she goes.  She does him no harm, her enchanted sword matters for naught against his void black scales.  


    He growls and slams his weight in the ground, causing the earth to shake and sending her crashing to the ground.  Her sword falls from her fingers. He growls. He flares the spikes on his tail and spins in place. She rolls beneath as he knew she would, avoiding it easily.  She is fast, he likes her speed.  


      His eyes narrow as she stands in front of him again, shield raised, waiting for the next Shout attack.  She is advancing towards him again, staying in his face. He opens his mouth, lunges forward. Teeth snap shut on nothing as she rolls beneath his throat to grab her fallen sword.

       He slams his body into the ground again, she rolls away, avoiding him completely.  He snarls. He tires of this game. He roars, calling for the portals from space. The sky swirls and changes colour, from the white and blue to swirling yellows and greys.  He hears her gasp as meteors appear from above and begin raining down all around them.

       "It was you," he hears her whisper suddenly.  His eyes narrowed as she stopped moving, her eyes wide as they stare at the sky and then towards him.  His tail slides slowly against the snow.

       He raises his head and does not move as the meteors fall all around him.  They will not hit him for he knows where they will land. She raises Spellbreaker over her head and dives out of the way of the burning rocks.  Trees crack, rocks explode, snow melts. The sky swirls again and returns to normal.  Flames and black smoke surround them.  


       She is standing in front of him now, her eyes wide, her sword lowered, the shield as well.  Her heart is beating frantically in her chest, he can hear the blood pumping quickly through her veins.  Her tusk moves.

        " **Yes** ." He knows she speaks of the human construct he destroyed.  She recognizes him now.  


         His eyes flash.  She finally understands.  


End file.
